1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety razors and is directed more particularly to low cost, molded, one-piece razors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors made entirely of plastic, less the blade means, are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,323 issued July 11, 1972 to Paul A. Braginetz discloses an all-plastic double edge razor in which the handle and platform portions are molded as one member, and a cap portion, molded separately, is joined to the platform portion.
There have been attempts to even further simplify the manufacture of such razors by having the cap portion molded integrally to the platform portion by means of a living hinge. The living hinge permits the cap portion, by flexure of the hinge to be brought to a position overlying the platform portion, the cap portion then being typically snapped-fitted to the platform portion, with blade means therebetween, the snap-fit means being disposed at the end of the razor head remote from the living hinge. In such embodiments, a shortcoming has been that the living hinge has been depended upon as a fastening element for retaining the cap portion clamped to the platform portion. Almost invariably, the living hinge fails to exercise sufficient clamping force to securely retain the cap portion in fixed position relative to the platform portion, particularly after a period of time.
Razors other than of molded material have been provided with pivotally mounted cap portions, as for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,027, issued Mar. 21, 1972 to Charles F. Stephenson, and 3,653,123 issued Apr. 4, 1972 to Philip W. King, which disclose razor cap portions pivotally mounted at one end thereof, the razors being provided with means axially of the handle for clamping the cap portion in a position overlying the platform portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,563, issued July 29, 1932 to F. Porter, et al, a pivotally mounted cap portion is secured to the platform portion at one end by its hinge mechanism and at the other end by a locking structure.